Y'a pas de hasard
by lost972
Summary: Donc ici, sa va etre un recueil de crack pairing sur school rumble [presque drabble]. C1 erosommelier et la déléguée.C2 Yoshidayama et la demoiselle du bain public
1. Chapter 1

**Savoir trouver**,  
Ôtsuka Mai et Nishimoto Ganji, de School rumble.

De Lost.  
Disclaimer: Aucun être, même fictif, est ma propriété.

Elle déambulait entre les rayons de DVD dans une quête qui semblait sans fin. Mais elle décida à mettre fin à son errance, se dirigeant vers la première personne qui apparut à son regard. Ce fut un individu accroupi qui rangeait des pochettes dans les étagères.

- Excusez moi, mais sauriez vous où, S'interrompit-elle.

- Oui, Répondit le jeune homme en tournant son visage vers elle.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, surprise de trouver son camarade de classe Nishimito Ganji. Lui il resta serein, justifiant ainsi son surnom de Bouddha.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? L'interrogea-t-elle le doigt pointé sur lui.

- Pour trouver les plus belles perles, il faut naviguer sur toutes les mers, Dit-il d'une voix monocorde tout en se relevant.

- Heu … Si tu le dis …

Elle perdit tout le stress de la surprise face à la réponse, au sens si profond, de son camarade. Maï soupira et s'éloigna de Gangi.

- Sur ce, au revoir, Dit-elle en secouant la main.

- Attends, L'interpella le jeune homme.

- Quoi ?

Elle avait fait un demi-tour sur elle-même prête à répliquer yeux dans les yeux à tout ce que pourrait dire l'interpellant. Il eu une hésitation. Une pause où son regard de paix répondait au regard presque provocateur de la demoiselle.

- Tu ne souhaitais pas mon aide pour trouver quelque chose ?

- Ha répondit-elle dans un hoquet. Ça, il est vrai... Heu disons... ha…

Ses bras s'agitaient dans les airs comme pour tenter de l'hypnotiser, lui faire oublier sa question. Définitivement gênée, elle prit appui sur une étagère pour se calmer. Mai ferma les yeux tandis qu'il patientait.

- Okay, Cria-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Elle lui fit de nouveau face, l'air décidé. Il n'avait pas bougé attendant. Elle commença a bougé les lèvres mais aucun son ne sortit. Ganji leva un sourcil, stupéfait.

- Oui ………..? Lâcha-t-il dans un vain esprit d'encouragement.

Elle se plaqua les mains sur le visage. Ainsi elle n'affronterait pas le regard de son camarade, pour autant qu'il pouvait être source de gêne…

- Je cherche des vidéos de "magical girls", Répondit-elle très lentement.

Un petit silence suivit où elle jeta un coup d'œil entre ses doigts. L'expression faciale de son ami était comme toujours, celui de tout les jours. En définitif, serein.

- Tu dois aller près de la vitrine, Lui conseilla-t-il en pointant vers le dit lieu. C'est à coté des goodies. J'avoue que c'est facile à rater comme coin.

Elle tourna la tête vers le lieu indiqué et eut un large sourire sur le visage.

- Oooh d'accord, S'extasia-t-elle.

Elle se mit de nouveau face à lui, prête à chaleureusement le remercier. Quand Ganji eut un sourire. Ce fait inhabituel ne manqua pas de troubler la joie de la jeune fille.

- Ha. Je te vois venir avec une critique. Mais écoute moi bien. Je suis accro au magical girls malgré mon âge. Et tu as rien à y redire.

Le ton de la réplique s'était vite emporté vers des zones de colère. Elle avait pris une position de combat qui laissait rien envisager de bon. Mais notre membre masculin de la 2-D ne bougea pas.

- Science-fiction, Heroic fantasy, Drame, Comédie, et autres. Ici on trouve de tout et on y vient y combler nos rêves et envies, momentanément. Donc tu as raison.

- Heu ?

- Je n'ai rien à redire dans ta quête de magie. Je t'y encourage, même.

Elle perdit tout esprit combatif après ce discours. N'ayant plus rien à dire, il s'accroupit, retournant à ses précédentes affaires.

- Et le sourire ? Rétorqua-t-elle. Il était pour quoi, le sourire.

- Ha, ça, souffla-t-il dans un soupir. J'ai juste trouvé ton visage réjoui, adorable.

Il finit sa phrase, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard perdu vers un ciel caché. Les joues de Mai prirent une teinte rosée tandis qu'elle restait fixé dans une pose intitulée, "il y'a des vérités qui font du bien".

- Heu … Okay … Merci.

Ganji ne put voir qu'un bout de sa robe disparaître au coin d'un rayon du magasin. Il ne porta pas plus d'importance à la subite disparition de sa camarade et replongea dans sa tâche.


	2. Chapter 2

**La bonne référence**,  
Yoshidayama Jiro et Kinugawa Ayano, de School Rumble.

De Lost.  
Disclaimer: Aucun être, même fictif, n'est ma propriété.

Elle saisit une bouteille de shampoing mais la redéposa aussitôt. Elle en saisit une autre sur le présentoir. Ayano recommença ce tour de passe-passe avec plus de lenteur en espérant enfin se décider.

- Je te conseille celui-ci, suggéra Jiro, lui tendant une bouteille.

- Yoshidayama, s'exclama t-elle surprise.

Elle prit le produit proposé et pris le temps de lire l'étiquette.

- C'est une ligne de produits efficaces et pas chers. Donc trouvable dans n'importe quel convience store.

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

- Il sera parfait pour ton type de cheveux, ajouta-t-il. Enfin tant que tu ne te décides pas à utiliser l'Oréal.

Ils partagèrent un petit rire. Elle jeta la bouteille dans son panier. Ayano fit face à son camarade. Il avait les cheveux attachés en deux couettes. Un choix de présentation lié au fait qu'il avait dû les laver.

- Etonnant comme tu t'y connais.

- Faut bien, dit-il en en caressant l'une des ses couettes.

Elle reprit le cours des choses, c'est-à-dire, faire les courses. Elle passa donc au côté du jeune homme.

- Une vraie Candy, sortit Ayano en choppant l'autre masse de cheveux qui commençait à friser.

- Oye oye oye oye oye, jappait-il tiré dans les rayons.

- Je te permet pas une tel comparaison, insista-t-il. Et lâche moi.

Elle défit sa prise après les agitations du jeune homme. Il se frotta la tête pour évacuer. Jiro la suivit vérifiant s'il trouvait ses propres nécessités à acheter.

- Pourtant les cheveux coiffés comme ça, tu ressembles à Candy.

- Mais ! Ha. Tu jalouses ma longue et belle chevelure. Je pense que tu devrais laisser pousser.

- Pourquoi veux tu que je fasse ça ? Questionna-t-elle en se retournant.

- Un gain de féminité, répondit-il en évitant de confronter le regard de la demoiselle.

L'ambiance agitée du magasin combla l'absence de paroles. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté avec un tout petit sourire en coin.

- C'est pour cette raison que les tiens sont longs ?

- Non ! bien sûr que non ! Rejeta-t-il.

- Bah alors ça doit être pour compenser ?

- Ecoute ! Qui sait, dans quelques années il se peut que je te dépasse ! Suggéra Jiro dans une tentative de se calmer.

- Ah, souffla-t-elle l'air pensive.

- Ah quoi ?

Elle plaça la paume de sa main face au visage du faux blond.

- Je parlais pas de ça…

- Mais de ça, ajouta Ayano en pointant son index vers le bas.

Comme elle fixait le visage de Jiro, elle pu le voir se décomposer sous la prise de conscience. Sous le choc, il chuta et se trouve à quatre pattes au sol. Elle s'accroupit et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Je plaisante, je plaisante.

- Faut pas déconner avec ça, réagit Jiro les larmes aux yeux.

- Petite vengeance pour le "gain de féminité"

- Petite ? Petite ?

Elle se releva gardant le contact visuel. Il trouva alors dans le sourire de la demoiselle une touche inhabituelle.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

- C'est un bon début.

Elle eu un petit rire qu'il suivit du sien. Elle l'aida à se relever.


End file.
